


The Marriage Helper

by arielthewitch



Category: MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, ferard - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom!Frank - Freeform, Dom/sub, I Made Myself Cry, I'm Sorry, Little!Gerard, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Why Did I Write This?, daddy!frank, sub!Gerard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arielthewitch/pseuds/arielthewitch
Summary: "I love you, you know that."Gerard scoffed, "Yeah, then why is the ring on Jamia's finger?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just really trashy :)

Prologue  
-  
-  
-  
"And she had the nerve to tell me I was the embarrassment!" The man above Gerard ranted on as his hips snapped back and forth; Gerard thought it was best to keep his mouth shut, though it's not like he would be able to say anything with the man's fist around his throat. So he just spread his legs a little more and tried moaning more to help get the off sooner.   
The man leaned over Gerard and chuckled softly, "But she could never compare to you dear," He moaned and gave the little man's thigh slap before continuing to abuse his prostate until he felt his climax approaching. "Oh, I'm close baby, so close..." He moaned out before cumming inside Gerard.  
The older of the two took no time to rest, instead he pulled up his pants and gave the boy a kiss to the forehead before leaving two hundred dollars on the nightstand. Gerard watched as he lit his cigarette, "Frank, you don't have to pay me, I'm not a prostitute." Frank stopped as he glanced at himself in the mirror which hung above the dark oak wood dresser, "Baby put that fucking fag away right now. I don't like when you smoke."   
Gerard sighed loudly and took one last puff before putting it out in the ash tray, "Fine..." He took this time to look at the older of the two; Frank hadn't even gotten undressed whereas Gerard was completely nude with the thin black under sheet just below his belly, hiding the rest of him. After Frank fixed his tie he turned back to Gerard, leaning down to give his baby a one last kiss, "I love you, you know that."   
Gerard scoffed, "Yeah, then why is the ring on Jamia's finger?" Turning around he re-lit a cancer stick, clearly wanting Frank to leave him and he did.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One  
-  
-  
-  
The cold breeze slapped Gerard in the face once he walked out of his apartment. He wrapped his arms around himself in an attemped to keep warm as he began his walk to work. The comic book store was like a second home to Gerard, he just loved everything about it- the smell of the books, the fresh faces whom had the same interest as him, the discount he got everytime he purchased a new book. It was his heaven. It was also where he first met Frank. This place was speical to him.   
As he was walking, a smile overtook his face as he saw Frank waiting for him with a Starbucks coffee. Gerard knew this was Frank's way of saying sorry for making him upset last night. "Frank..." The word came out happier then Gerard had intended but Frank just smiled and handed him the coffee. "Here you go princess, I'm so sorry for making you upset last night."   
The wind blew harshly, causing bits of red hair to fall in Gerard's face but Frank just chuckled and tucked it behind his ear. "You're beautiful and you know I would leave Jamia if it wasn't for-" "The kids, I know..." Gerard interuppted, feeling uncomfortable again. He just wished he and Frank could be a normal couple but they had discovered their feelings for each other after Frank had gotten married, Frank confessed to Gerard that he loved him and that he planned to leave her but then he found out she was pregnate, and ever since then Gerard's hopes of being Frank's one and only slowly began to demolish.   
"Well, uh, I've gotta go to work." Gerard said shyly, looking at the ground. "Thanks for the coffee..." And with that, Gerard sped off, leaving Frank to feel even more gulity.   
-  
-  
-  
Gerard smiled at his friend Ray before going over and clocking in. "How's it going?" Ray asked before hopping over the counter to his friend. "Oh you know, same old." Gerard shrugged as he pinned his name tag to his shirt. "Has the new arrivals came in yet?" He asked his friend; he'd been waiting for the new Preacher comics to come in for about two weeks, he just couldn't wait anymore. "No but they should be here today. Hey are you okay? Do you want extra time for lunch? Maybe you can spend more time with Frank?"   
Ray was the only person Gerard could talk to besides his brother that didn't pass any judgement, he was also Gerard's best friend from before he met Frank. "I don't really wanna see him right now." Gerard muttered under his breath. He knew it wasn't true, he loved Frank with all of his heart but sometimes he just couldn't take the fact that he couldn't have Frank all to himeself.   
Ray didn't push any farther, he didn't want to upset the poor boy anymore then he already had. "Well then maybe you and I could have lunch then?" Gerard nodded before a customer walked in, causing the bel to ring.   
"Hi, welcome to Comi Comics, I'm Gerard how can I help you today?"


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that these chapters are really short....oh well :)

Chapter Two  
-  
-  
-  
Frank let out a growl as he punched to dry wall of his office, creating a hole. "Damnit..." He muttered before making a mental note to have his assident call someone later. He was just so mad at himself for upsetting Gerard. The boy whom held a very special place in his heart ever since high school. He knows that him being married with kids hurts Gerard more then words can say but Frank just couldn't let the man he loves go.  
He decided that he would take a trip to the mall, buy something nice for Gerard then treat him to lunch. At least he wouldn't have to lie to his wife about where he'd been, Jamia and Gerard were friends. Perhaps this also takes a toll on Gerard? Frank shook his head and began going over boring documents with Gerard still on his mind.  
-  
-  
-  
"Did you find everything alright sir?" Gerard asked the tall attractive man as he ringed up the items. "Yeah, although I really don't wanna leave just yet." Gerard giggled and nodded, "I know, this place is great sometimes I don't wanna leave myself." The stranger chuckled and shook his head, "You're so cute...when's your lunch break?" Gerard choked on his own breath before looking up at him. He was at a loss of words. "W-What?"  
Ray came out from the back, probably startled by Gerard's violent coughs. "What's going on here?" He said, stepping in front of the tall man. "Nothing R-Ray it's fine, I just kinda went breathless for a minute." Gerard's ears reddened at his choice of words but didn't say anything, just giving Ray a look that told him he was okay.  
"So...I'm Bert, and if you ever wanna do something," Bert smirked and pulled out a napkin, writing his phone number on it before slipping it on the counter. "You should call me, bye Gerard..." Bert left the boy blushing hard and the money on the counter; at first Gerard was concerned how he knew his name then felt stupid as he remembered his name tag.  
Ray chuckled at him before giving him a high five, "So are you gonna call him?" Gerard opened his mouth to speak but the door opened again, Frank. "Hey, uh, I got you something..." Frank said before holding out a jewelry case towards him. "I felt bad for upsetting you earlier." Frank muttered before Gerard opened it. He giggled and held up a Pop! figure key chain of Jason. "Thank you Frank. I wanted to apologies to you for being selfish."  
Frank's hand brushed through the red locks before kissing him roughly, "You weren't being selfish, you're perfect. Now, come have lunch with me?" Gerard was fixing to shake his head but sighed, looking at Ray whom he originally had plans with. "It's cool man, go." Gerard smiled and nodded at Frank, taking his hand and following him to his car.


End file.
